Random Shadow Story
by ThornShadow515
Summary: just a random story about Shadow, if you want there to be any pairings then PM or review plz. Not sonadow. But it will be if u want it to be
1. WHAT DID YOU SAY!

ShadoweTheWolf here, just a random story I thought of at school while I was waiting for the boring teacher to stop blabbering about the 'amazing' rainforest. Not that rainforests aren't interesting, it's just that she had repeated it all about 10 TIMES!

Shadow the hedgehog walked slowly through the park, glad to finally be alone. He had had a 'hard' day avoiding his 'friends', and also eating swiss rolls. Now he could finally relax. Suddenly, Shadow heard a sound he had been trying to avoid hearing all day.

"Hey, Shads! There you are, I've been looking for you all day!" came the annoying sound of Sonic's voice. Shadow stood still.

"Hmph" was his only reply.

"Well hello to you too! You don't have to be so miserable you know Shads!" the irritating sound went on and on.

"Don't call me Shads. Its SHADOW. You got that, you blue idiot?" Shadow snapped, before speeding up and leaving Sonic stood there, mouth opening and closing like a demented fish. When he realised everyone was staring at him, he blushed and caught up to Shadow, who groaned. Shadow glared at Sonic, then ran to his house. Once he was inside, he locked the door, sighed with relief, turned around and walked straight into Sonic. Sonic grinned cockily.

"Ya gotta be quicker than that Shads, if you wanna get away from the fastest thing alive!"

"Sonic. GO AWAY. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. RIGHT. NOW. And my name IS NOT SHADS ITS SHADOW!" Shadow screamed. Sonic pulled a sulky face, and said:

"C'mon Shads- er I mean Shadow, I just wanted to ask if I could stay the night."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

**Lol, gonna end it there, will update soon though. Plz review.**

**ShadoweTheWolf**


	2. Don't Bother Me

Ok here's the next chapter, and btw just because I updated fast this time don't mean I will in the future. Its just that I have no homework today :3

"I said, I just wanted to ask if I could stay the night!" Sonic repeated loudly.

"Do you really have to?" Shadow sighed.

"Well its just that I have nowhere else to go..."

"Grrrrrrr... fine. But don't bother me." Shadow said reluctantly.

Sonic squealed girlishly, and leaped on Shadow, giving him a death hug.

"SONIC! What part of 'do not bother me' do you not understand! You know I hate hugs!" Shadow glared menacingly at the now quivering blue hedgehog.

"Sowwy Shadow! I just want to thank you!" Sonic replied in a babyish voice.

"Then kindly do it without stopping my breathing." Shadow snapped, before walking up the stairs to his room, where he locked the door, and got into bed, as it was now as he waas falling asleep, Sonic bounded up the stairs, asking where his bed was. He leaped into Shadow's room, turning on the light. Shadow hissed at the light, and hid under the covers. The hyperactive hedgehog jumped on Shadow's bed, trying to get the tired one out of bed.

"C'mon Shads! Can we play a game before bed? Or watch TV? Or-" he was cut off by Shadow's angry voice.

"Sonic. If you want to stay here, you'd better stop being annoying, or I'll kick you out!"

"You can't do that Shads!"

"Why not!"

"Because this isn't your fanfiction, and it would ruin the story!"

"Grrrrr! Well I don't care! I'll just hurt you instead!"

:3 Another cliffhanger! Lol, plz review


	3. Returning the Favour

**Updating the same story twice in 1 day? Amazing for me! Bored and have nothing to do though, so decided to write more. :3**

"No, you won't." Sonic grinned.

"And why not, Mr Cocky?"

"Coz you'll have to catch me first!" He laughed, then sped off into Shadow's kitchen. Shadow growled, then raced after him. When he finally caught the annoying hedgehog, he dragged him back to his bedroom, and tackled him to the floor.

"Sonic! I do not want to play games with you! Either go into the guest room and go to bed, or get out of my house!"

"Ok, ok, I get it Mr Grumpy!" Sonic walked slowly into the guest room, and got into the bed. He sniffed the sheets, they smelled of Shadow. After a while, both hedgehogs were asleep.

In the morning, Shadow woke up to the smell of burning. Groaning, he wondered what trouble Sonic had gone and got himself into now. As he entered the kitchen, Sonic was flapping a tea-towel at the oven, which was on fire. Shadow snatched the towel, and threw a glass of water on the fire.

"SONIC! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Shadow screamed.

"Ummm, cooking breakfast?" Sonic said nervously, as Shadow walked towards him.

"No Sonic. I'll tell you what you were doing. You were BURNING MY KITCHEN!"

"Sorry?" Sonic whispered.

"SORRY? SORRY? SORRY IS NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS ANY BETTER!" Shadow carried on raging. Sonic quietly tiptoed to the guest room, leaving Shadow to calm down.

After Shadow had definately calmed down, Sonic came to him and apologized again.

"I know Sonic, I'm sorry too. I over-reacted a little." Shadow murmered quietly. He then got up, and went to the little room that he called his 'office'. Suddenly, an idea popped into Sonic's head. He dismissed it immediately, that would make Shadow madder. But it was so tempting, and being the prankster that he was, Sonic went for it. He silently crept up behind Shadow, who was working, and then tasered him. Shadow jumped, and almost screamed, but stopped himself.

"Sonic! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Umm, this." Sonic instantly replied, then started tasering Shadow again, who fell to the ground, then pulled Sonic off him.

"SONIC! I thought you had made me angry enough!"

"What, is the ultimate life form too weak to handle a simple taser?" Sonic teased.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Shadow hissed, then 'returned the favour' to Sonic, who wet himself after a few minutes. Shadow dropped Sonic as soon as he saw the liquid. "Ewww Sonic!"

Sonic blushed, then ran to the bathroom. Shadow just stood there, shaking his head.

**Lol Shadow returned the favour. plz review :)**


	4. Hacked

Hiiiiiiiii ShadoweTheWolf is back! Almost got locked out of my account, but its ok now. Pleeeeeeeeease R&R?

Shadow smirked. He had spotted his laptop, which Sonic had been using. It was open. He stalked over to it, and sat down. Then he froze. His eyes widened. There, on the screen, was Sonic's account. Logged in. Shadow laughed evilly, and began to type.

Sonic opened up the browser on his phone, and logged into his account. His jaw dropped, as he saw it; a new story. But it was written by him? How? He hadn't written it! He opened it and began to read.

hELLO i am sonik teh hedjhog and i finc shadow is orrsum downt u agrey. dis is a stowy aboot him and his advenchoors difeeting me the dum hejhog plees reed and rivuw

wonn day a dum hejhog corld sonik woz warking froo a wud wen sudinley a bang hapend it woz shadow the ultimit liyf form! sonik panikd and run awey from his soopeareor hejehog. then he needd a poo and pood his pants and statd crieing on shadow. Shadow kikd him in the borls and tuk owva de werld and shadow werld woz nevva disdroid and stil eggsist now shadow woz blowd awey and is fiting a enamy rit naw and is cuming 4 u neckst...

Sonic was horrified. He only knew one person who would do this...

"SHADOW! YOU HACKED MY ACCOUNT?!" Sonic screamed.

"Yup. I did. Problem?"

"Yes I do have a problem! Its got four reviews! And 70 views!"

"Oops..." Shadow whispered as Sonic started to cry.


End file.
